


Timing is Everything

by Purriencess1028



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino are married, Alya and Nino have a miraculous, Don't worry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future, Love square is all screwed up, NO DEATH, Time Travel, Wayzz is helpful, adrien and marinette are married, its not bad, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purriencess1028/pseuds/Purriencess1028
Summary: Emma Adrianna Agreste is the daughter infamous Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste (AKA Ladybug and Chat Noir). Therefore she has been protected all her life, whether it was her big brother Louis or her parents or her aunt and uncle, she was always with someone who was "responsible". All she wants is to be able to be on her own with no supervision. Little did she know that her actions caused her to embark on the adventure of her life.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, or its characters. Their children I did create but Piper is based off of someone else's art of her, though I don't know who they are.MATURE CONTENT: Includes some foul language.





	1. Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the product of a 3:00 in the morning idea that I had. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

She stands from across the courtyard of the school...

...in shock.

...in pain.

As she watches the boy she once hated with every bone in her body, who has become the one person she never wanted to lose...

...start to fully disappear.

_'I want to save him from this. But like Master Fu said, there is nothing I can do.'_ She thinks to herself.

Still, she wants to be by his side, so she starts walking, which turns into a jog, which turns into a run.

He's saying something to her but she can't hear him. She's completely consumed by only one thought...

_'I have to be beside him.'_

She's almost there when half his face is gone, it's all happening so quick. She doesn't know if she can make it.

He stretches out the arm that hasn't disappeared to her. She reaches for him and sprints.

_'I'm so close that I almost touch him.'_  She thinks and then...

He's gone.

And Emma screams.

"NOOOO!"

**oOo**  

_Two weeks earlier_

Emma cringes at the sound of the floor creaking. She's only ever snuck out a few times. But Piper insisted that she go to this party, for their last day of summer break.

Emma isn't really a big party person, but Piper is and she just wants to be able to leave the house without someone watching her like a hawk  **(moth ;P)**.

_'All my life I've always had someone breathing down my neck. Whether it was my parents, my big brother Louis or my aunt and uncle. I'm never alone.'_ She thinks as she slowly walks down the hallway, carrying her shoes.

_'I want to do something on my own with my friends.'_  She's almost at the end of the hall.

"Emma?"

She freezes at the sound of a voice.

She slowly turns to see who it is, and sighs with relief. It was just her little brother Hugo, sticking his head out of his bedroom door. She giggles watching the 6-year-old yawn and rub his sleepy summer green eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asks tiredly. She smiles and walks towards him.

"I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be back soon but you have to promise me something." He looks at her expectantly. "You have to promise not to tell Mama and Papa I left okay?"

He crossed his little arms. "What's in it for me?" She giggles at him. For a 6-year-old he sure was bossy.

She kneels down to his level. "Tell you what, if you stay quiet I'll bring you back your favorite candy." His eyes lit up.

"Snickers?!" He shouted. Emma quickly shushed him.

"Sorry. Snickers?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Yes I'll buy a Snickers bar if you promise not to say anything."

He thought for a moment. "Deal." He whispered, and She shook his tiny hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She says and starts to tiptoe to the front door. Hugo shuts his door and Emma turns the corner of the hallway.

She scans the room with her bluebell eyes. Once she deemed the room clear, she made her way to the door. The teen was met with a cold night.

_'It's gonna be chilly this fall.'_ She thought.

The blonde walked a few blocks before texting Piper where she was. Minutes later, a car pulled up and Emma opened the front door, only to find  _him_  in the seat.

"Marco, what the hell are you doing here?"

He just smirks up at her looking smug. He's wearing a red t-shirt that clung to his toned, tan arms with blue jeans. His hazel eyes looked up at her with disgust, and his hair was messy and wild.

"I don't know  _Princess_ what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're in my seat." She says crossing her arms.

"Last time I checked, this was my sister's car and-" he look around the seat. "-I don't see a name tag"

"Shut up and get out of the damn car." She stepped back a bit expecting him to get out.

"You better watch your mouth there Princess, would want daddy to find out that  _little-miss-perfect_  isn't so perfect after all." He glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. He tsk'd.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He looked forward and shook his head.

"Would both of you shut the  hell up and get in." Piper said looking annoyed. Marco looked up at Emma with the most fake smile of all fake smiles.

"There is plenty of room in the back for you, make yourself comfortable." He then shut the door and Emma huffed.

_'Asshole.'_

She climbs into the back seat and Piper starts to drive.

"So tell me," Emma leans forward. "Why is your brother with us?"

"Because I wanted to come and I can." He says looking smug.

"Shut up Marco!" Piper says and Marco glares at her. "And to answer you question Emma, I was sneaking out when he caught me and bribed me."

"It's true." Marco puts his hands behind his head and leans back. "I was in the living room when she walked by, and was in a swerving chair, so I turn around look at her all creepy-like and say 'I've been expecting you'."

"Yeah and you scared the living daylights out of me that I almost screamed." Piper glared.

"The look on your face was priceless!" Marco laughed. "And don't get so heated sis, you'll fog up your glasses."

"Haha you think you're so clever." Piper scoffed. "And you know I could've just not taken you."

"Really?" He asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm not scared if mom and dad find out or not!" She says.

"Um, I am." Emma chimed in. "If Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino found out they'd tell my parents, plus Aunt Alya is ruthless."

"You got that right..." Marco muttered, and the two of them visibly shivered.

"Well I don't care!" Piper yelled. "I'm 18 years old dammit! And I'll be graduating this year, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Such language." Marco says sarcastically. Piper lands a fierce glare on him that makes his eyes go wide.

"You better shut the hell up!"

"Cool it Piper, you're driving!" Emma tells her. Piper focuses back on the road with a deep breath. "And don't remind me you're graduating, I'm turning 17 in two weeks and I won't have my best friend during senior year."

"Well at least you still don't have Louis with you in school anymore, which reminds me, how's he doing in his second year in college?" Piper asks.

"Pretty good, he's applying for a teaching job as a helper in physics this year." Emma says proudly.

"Aww just like Uncle Adrien!" Piper says happily.

"I don't get it, why physics of all things?" Marco asks.

"Because he likes it that's why!" Emma says. "What's so bad about it?"

"It's just boring."

"Boring?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, boring."

"You're boring!"

"I'm not boring!"

"Would you two stop flirting already?" Piper says with a smirk. The two look at her with disgust.

"We are not flirting!" They both say in unison.

"Aww look at that, you're like two peas in a pod." Piper says smugly. "No wonder you two were born on the same day."

"Ugh, don't bring that up again." Marco leans back.

"It's bad enough I had to share the last 16 birthdays with this dumbass." Emma points a thumb at Marco.

"At least I'm older." Marco pipes up. Emma scoffs.

"By like 10 minutes!"

"I still think Mom and Aunt Mari planned to have you both on the same day." Piper says.

"Mom swears she didn't, but whatever." Emma leans back.

"I don't know, our mom and your mom are always scheming things." Marco adds.

"Actually my mom is always telling me how Aunt Alya would form these plans to set my her up with my dad but my mom always chickened out." Emma glares at Marco's head. "So I guess Aunt Alya was the initiator in the schemes."

"It's kind of funny though, how both your parents were like in love with each other and didn't know it." Piper giggles. Emma starts to laugh with her.

"Yeah, they didn't figure it out till college, when Aunt Alya and Mom had a dorm next to Uncle Nino and Dad." Emma smiled as she recited the story her parents told her. "Aunt Alya stayed over at the guys' dorm one night, which left Mom and Dad together when there was an akuma attack. Mom went to her bedroom, Dad went to the bathroom across from her room, they both transformed and came out at the same time."

"Talk about timing." Piper giggled.

"I love that story! My favorite part is when Mom and Dad came back to find them dumbly staring at each other." Marco laughed. "After that Aunt Mari and Uncle Adrien were just like 'what's the point?' and told them."

"Only to find out they were also Rena Rouge and Canapace." Piper laughed. "God our parents are stupid."

"Yeah, for all the years of their friendship they never figured out that their partners, were there best friends." Marco looks back at Emma, she seemed to be deep in though. "What's up Princess?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself..." Marco mumbled.

"Shut up!" Emma yells as she smacks his head and smiles at him holding his head whispering 'ow'.

"What's on your mind Bluebell?" Piper asks looking through the rear view mirror.

"I was just wondering, if you think things would be different if they had found out sooner..."

"I'm just glad they figured it out at all." Piper frowns a little. "If they hadn't, we may not even be here."

The car was silent after that, the air was thick with tension at the thought that one mistake could have determined their existence. What other things that occurred in the past, could have affected them?

A little while later the trio arrived at The House. Which was an abandoned mansion that was completely empty when found and some teens turned it into a place to throw parties. Emma had only been in The House a couple times. Once, she wandered off and found a room where one wall was just mirrors that looked out into the city. The window panes were like bars, it kind of made it feel like she was in a prison. And if that wasn't enough, Emma started to get this weird sense of familiarity. She got so freaked out that she had to call Piper to come get her. Emma didn't know why that room seemed so familiar, almost like she had been there before, but that couldn't be true because The House was abandoned before she was born.

Another thing about The House is that it's right beside the Eiffel Tower, giving it a great view. It's been ages since anyone has lived there, but whoever did had amazing taste and must have been loaded.

Piper parked her car and the three teens made their way to the gate. Piper rang the doorbell, and someone from the other end answered.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Ben, it's me Piper."

"Oh hey Pipes!" Ben said through the intercom. "I didn't know you were DJing tonight."

"I'm not." She answered. "I'm just having some fun tonight."

"Oh ok, well who do you got with you?"

"My best friend, Emma Agreste, and my brother Marco Lahiffe."

"Alrighty, you can go on in."

"Thanks Ben, how much do I owe ya?" Piper asks reaching into her purse as the gates open.

"Oh come on Pipes, you should know by now it's on the house for you."

Out of no where Emma starts busting out laughing hysterically. She leans on the wall for support as she holds her stomach in laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Marco asks looking at her like she's insane.

"He......said...." she talks between laughs. "On.....'The House'....."

"Oh my god, you are just like Uncle Adrien!" Piper says giggling, while Marco gives a dejected sigh.

After Emma regained her composure, the three of them walked through the gate, to the front door. Piper opened the door to reveal tons of people crowded around the bottom of the staircase. At the top, was a girl singing off key to popular song from a karaoke machine. Emma realized why Piper insisted she come tonight, and she was not happy about it.


	2. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

  
"No no no no no no!" Emma looked up at Piper in horror.

"Em-"

"NO!"

"Oh calm yourself  _Princess_." Marco says brushing past her to go inside.

"Piper you know I don't sing in front of people!" Emma says angrily.

"But you have such a beautiful voice." Piper pleaded. "Please just give it a try and people will love it."

"I....I don't know..." Emma says unsure.

"Come on don't be such a  _scaredy cat_."

Emma gave out a long sigh. "Fine. But you owe me big time."

"Yay!" Piper claps and drags Emma inside.

***Short back story***

Emma has always had an amazing voice. Ever since she was little she would put on little shows for her family and she would sing for Piper sometimes. She tried out for the talent show one year. But when she was about to go on, a girl named Cleo talked to her and told her that she wasn't good enough to be on the same stage as her. And she said that they were gonna throw tomatoes at her for being bad. Emma knew she was just being mean, but Cleo's words created many other doubts she had. When it was Emma's turn, she froze on stage and hasn't sang in front of anyone (except Piper) since. She also vowed never to let Cleo Kurtzberg get to her again.

***Ok now back to the story***

The whole room was filled with teens dancing, cheering the girl on the staircase on, and singing along. It wasn't really Emma's scene, but the whole reason she came was to try to be a little more independent (and because Piper asked her to).

The two girls pushed through the crowd, Marco had gone off to god knows where. They finally made it to the staircase and Piper dragged Emma up to the DJ.

"Hey Aria, what's up?" The brown haired girl with pink highlights smiled.

"Hey Piper, I didn't know you were coming tonight!"

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment type thing."

"Cool, so what can I do for ya?" She says while organizing her CD's.

"Emma here wants to sing a song." Piper points at the blonde girl whose blushing of embarrassment. Aria looks at Emma with wide eyes.

"Emma Agreste? What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd like these types of things." She said with concern in her voice.

"Well, Piper practically begged me to come." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I can see why she did now. Plus, I'm trying to be more independent."

"Well, Ok then. If that's what you want." Aria shrugs.

"So can you help us out?" Piper asks.

"Of course! Or my name isn't Aria Bruel-Haprèle!" She turns and picks up a  **HUGE**  binder, then flops it on the table. "This has all the song I have, listed by artists in alphabetical order. Emma's eyes go wide and she starts flipping through the pages.

"Piper could you help me pick?" She nods, joining her best friend in the song hunt.

"Oh, how about this one?" She suggests. Emma shakes her head. "What about that one?" Emma shakes her head again. "Well, come on girl! We don't have all night!" Emma smiles as she points at a song.

"This one."

"Okie dokie. I'll get it for you real quick." Aria smiles and puts the binder back under the table.

"Are you sure you want to do that song?" Piper asks. "You need to be as comfortable as you can be up there."

"I'm sure." Emma smiles and walks to the mic stand.

"Alright everyone! Next up we have Emma Agreste singing 'Summer Girl'!" Aria announced. The crowd cheers and Emma starts to panic.

_'What if they don't like me? What if they boo? What if I throw up all over the floor? What if I...'_

Emma is suddenly flooded with memories of that night. It's seems so childish now. She promised herself that she would never let Cleo Kurzberg get to her again, isn't she doing that by letting her insecurities get the best of her? No, she will not give Cleo that satisfaction!

Now filled with determination and adrenaline, she takes the mic off the stand, and sets it aside just as the music starts playing.

**(Okay, so if you don't like country you can skip the song. Just know that Emma did an amazing job!)**

"I'm just a summer girl..."

The crowd went WILD! They cheered so loud Emma thought her eardrums would burst along with her heart. The poor blonde was smiling so much her cheeks started to hurt. She looked over at Piper who gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'I told you so' , Emma just rolled her eyes. Then suddenly the crowd stopped cheering and started chanting.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Emma blushed and held the mic up to her mouth. "Umm... Let me get back to you on that." She put the mic back on the stand and walked back to the DJ table.

"Wow Emma! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Aria squealed.

"I told you." Piper singsonged. Emma laughed at her and smiled.

"They want an encore..." The blonde almost whispered, smiling uncontrollably.

"Well," Aria puts the binder back on the table. "Pick another song and I'll-"

She was interrupted by a blood curling scream. The girls turned there heads to see a girl caught in a beam of black light from the window. She screamed in agony and was morphing into an old lady! People around her screamed and ran. Suddenly, a boy crashed through the the window and floated above the people.

"I am Deja Vu! I am here to show humanity the value of the time they have!" A purple mask glowed around his face for a moment, then it disappeared. "And to capture the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir!" He held out a pocket watch, and it shined a bright white light aimed at a boy. The boy turned into a toddler and started to cry.

Piper and Emma hop over the table to hide in the booth with Aria. Emma peeks over the table to get a better look at the akuma.

The boy- er.. Deja Vu, looked to be around the age of 15 or 16. He had black spiky hair and pale skin. He wore a black cloak randomly covered with white numbers. He had a  pocket watch attached to his cloak, and apparently he used it to change the age of the person he would shine his light on. It looks as though the black light makes them older and the white light makes them younger.

"Oh my god, Ben!" Aria suddenly whisper-shouted. "He's at the gate! I have to go see if he's alright!" She tried to stand but was pulled back down by Piper.

"Oh no! You are not gonna sacrifice yourself like that!" She scolded. "Plus, if Deja Vu saw you get out, it'd give away our hiding spot!" Aria frowned at her words.

"Yeah, you're right." The girl peeks over the table a bit' and gasps. "Oh my god, is that Louis?!"

"Where?!" Piper pops her head up with concern. "Aria, I don't see him. Are you sure it was-" Aria was already halfway down the stairs. "Dammit!"

The girls watched as she got to the end of the staircase, only to be blasted with Deja Vu's white light, turning her into a toddler. Emma and Piper ducked down low, and Emma had started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything will be fine once our parents get here." Piper hugged her in attempt to calm her down.

"Y-Yeah, you're r-right. Everything will be fine once our parents-" they suddenly both realized.

"SHIT!" They said in unison.

Just then, Marco jumps over the table and lands on the other side of Emma, looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Hey Marco, sorry but this is a 'no asshole' zone." She glares at him. He completely ignores her comment and looks her straight in the eye.

"Our p-parents are here." He says shakily. Emma and Piper's eye widened. Those few words struck the fear of God in their hearts. And if there's one thing they know is that if their parents are here, they will find them no matter what.

"We're screwed." Emma says fearfully, as the other two nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh the parents are here. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned and STAY MIRACULOUS!


	3. Miraculous Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to make everything clear, I've decided to list all the married couples in this story from Miraculous! Also, along with the couples I'll tell you their kids too! Enjoy! (Get ready for a lot of pictures!)

**1\. Marinette and Adrien**

I mean, obviously! So, yeah their married and have 3 kids:

Louis Agreste - 21 years old

Emma Agreste - 17 years old (At this point and time)

Hugo Agreste - 6 years old

 

**2\. Alya and Nino**

Yes, DJWIFI for life! Alya and Nino are married with 2 kids.

Piper Lahiffe - 18 years old

Marco Lahiffe - 17 years old (was born on the same day as Emma. Older by 10 min)

**(Piper's character is based off of this image by Tori Tori** **)**

 

  
  
**3\. Ivan and Mylène**

Aww I love this ship so much! Ivan and Mylène are married and have a daughter.

Aria Bruel-Haprèle - 18 years old

 

**4\. Kim and Alix**

Idk why but I love Alix's hair in this picture! Kim and Alix are married and it took them forever to have a baby because when they got married, they made a bet on who would ask for children first. In the end, they both lost because they asked at the same time. They ended up having a baby girl.

Colette Kubdel - 6 years old (she has Alix's last name because she won a bet with Kim)

 

**5\. Rose and Juleka**

AHHHH this picture is so cute! Rose and Juleka are married and they just recently adopted twins, a boy and a girl.

Cateline Couffaine-Lavillant - 3 years old

Christopher Couffaine-Lavillant - 3 years old

 

**6\. Max and Sabrina**

Question: Why was this like the  _only_  picture I could find of them two together?? Max and Sabrina are married and they have a son.

Ethan Kanté - 17 years old

 

**7\. Chloé and Nathaniel**

Idk why but I love this ship so much! Chloé and Nathaniel are married and they have a daughter. (Bet you guys already know who it is huh?)

Cleo Kurtzburg - 16 years old (she's like just about to be 17, I just did it that way because it makes her younger than Emma)

 

**8\. Lila**

Lila Rossi moved to Australia after graduation. She met a man and they got married, but they don't have any children because they are currently traveling the world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I hope you liked this and I hope this cleared up some confusion and confirmed some theories. If you have any ideas for what the children would look like, please feel free to draw them and send them to me! I would love to see how many of you have creative minds! Just remember to give me your username so I can tag you on your picture. Until next time, STAY MIRACULOUS!


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets good...

"Man, this sucks!" Marco puts his head in his hands. "We were so careful too..." Emma gives him a 'were we really though' look.

"Well, we can't escape them. One way or another they will find us." Piper gives a dejected sigh. Emma puts her arms around her best friend.

"Goodbye Piper. It's been nice, but when my mother finds me she's going to kill me." Emma says with a sigh. Piper chuckles at her behavior. "I'll probably be dead by morning. I'll miss you."

"Hey  _Princess_ , where's my hug?" He says with sarcastically. Emma gives him a glare, then they here the familiar zipping of a yo yo. The three of them peek over the booth to see Emma's parents staring straight at them.  
  


"Hi mom..... Hi dad....." Emma says with small wave. Ladybug looks at her daughter with a smirk.

"Emma Adrianna Agreste. Would you mind telling me why your out so late?" Emma stands up from her hiding spot and fidgets.

"I, um..." There was a crash, reminding everyone that there was an akuma. "Shouldn't you guys be taking care of Deja Vu?"

"Don't change the subject Buglet. Rena Rouge and Canapace are taking care of it."Chat Noir says in a calming tone.

"Also, while I am upset you sunk out to come to a party. I'm also, quite proud of you for your sneakiness."

"Chat!" Ladybug whips her head to her partner. "We're supposed to be scolding her! She sunk out of the house to come to a party! And in this house of all places!"

"Wait, you know this place?" Emma asks.

"Yes. Or at least what it used to be." Ladybug shakes her head. "But that's not the point! The point is that you are in  **BIG**  trouble young lady!" Emma looks at her feet, feeling her eyes start to water.

"Now, Bugaboo we shouldn't be so hard on her. We did the same thing at her age." Chat puts his hand on her shoulder.

"But we would only sneak out because there was an akuma to take care, not to go to a party Chat." Then Rena Rouge comes up behind the bickering couple.

"Hey can we switch for a bit? Me and Canapace have some scolding to do too." They nod.

"You, ready Bugaboo?"

"Ready when you are Chaton." And with that they switched out with Canapace, who joined his wife.

"Piper! Marco! Stand up!" Rena Rouge says in a demanding voice, that had Emma flinching. Hesitantly, they both stood up on either side of Emma.

"You are both grounded for the rest of the summer!" Rena Rouge says, the she points at Piper. "And you will drive me wherever I want for the next month!" Piper gapes at her mother, then looks at her father.

"Dad aren't you gonna say anything?!" He looks at his wife, and then back at Piper.

"I've learned it's better to not argue with her." The fox turns to her husband.

"What's that supposed to-" she was cut off by Ladybug.

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly a beam of black and white light was shot by Deja Vu. Everyone ducked as the beam flew by and hit a vase, making it disappear.

"That was close..." Marco said slowly standing back up.

"Too close." Canapace said, grabbing his shield and jumping back in the fight.

"Stay here and don't move. We're not done with this conversation." Rena Rouge says following her husband. The teens looked at one another with confusion.

"What was that beam back there?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. It made that vase just......disappear." Marco said, still stunned.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Piper said tapping her chin. "His power has to do with time right? So, why would that beam make something disappear?" The three sat in silence.

"I'm going in." Piper says getting her phone out of her purse.

"WHAT?!" The other two said in unison.

"Well  _someone_  has to film this for the MiracuBlog!" The girl says standing up.

"No Piper! It's too dangerous!" Emma grabs her best friend's arm in a tight grip. Piper looks down at her best friend and sighs.

"Fine..."

"Thank you." Emma says letting go of her arm.

"Hey look, a cat!" Piper says pointing somewhere.

"Where?!" Emma looks in the direction she was pointing. She frowns. "I don't see a-"

She was gone.

"Piper!" Emma looked over the table to see her best friend filming the fight from the top of the staircase. Emma slumped back down and huffed. Marco chuckled.

"What's so funny?!"

"I can't believe you fell dot that." He laughs.

"Shut up!"

The fight suddenly went quiet. The sounds of punches being thrown and grunts from fighting were gone. They couldn't here the zipping of a yo yo, or the sound of a flute being played. Just silence.

_'Is it over?'_ Emma thought as she stood up, followed by Marco.

When she did, Emma was faced with her parents tied up in her mother's yo yo. Her aunt and uncle tied up in what appeared to be a lot of pocket watches. And the man of the hour  **(haha)**  Deja Vu, looking at her with a sinister smile. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She registered three things before  _it_  happened.

First, Deja Vu pointed his pocket watch at her, as it started to develop a glow of black and white. Second, she heard the screams.

Of her parents...

"EMMA!"

Of her aunt and uncle...

"EMMA!"

Of her best friend...

"EMMA!"

And of the boy beside her, who wrapped his arms around her figure in attempt to save her.

"EMMA!"

"Marco...?"

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! A Cliffhanger! (for real this time) Don't be mad please... I'll see you in the next chapter, STAY MIRACULOUS!


	5. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome.

Emma wakes to coldness, and a crushing weight on her body. It takes about all her strength to open her eyes, and see a brown haired boy laying on top of her.

_'What the hell...? MARCO?!'_

"MARCO GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Emma screams as she tries to push the teenage boy off of her. He starts to stir and lifts his head to look at her. He stares a her blinking for a few seconds to regain his vision. He looks down at the position they're in, and his face goes red.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry..." he says once he is off her a leaning against a wall.

_'Wait... wall?'_ Emma takes in her surroundings, they're in an alley.

"Hey Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" He looks at his surroundings and shrugs.

"I don't know."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was getting up on stage—" Suddenly, her memories came back in flash, and everything was flooding back in. "Deja Vu..."

Marco looks at her. "Yeah."

Emma looks at the boy while a certain memory pops in her head.

'He moved in front of me and hugged me to protract me. He called me Emma. Not Princess. Emma. I can't remember the last time I heard him call me that.'

"Hey Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me Emma?"

He looks at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What?!"

"When you were protecting me, why did you call me Emma, instead of Princess?" She looks at him with seriousness, waiting patiently for his answer.

"That's you name isn't it?" Marco says sarcastically.

"Yes but you always call me Princess. What was different?"

He stays quiet for a moment. Then he looks at the ground.

"It didn't seem like the time for nicknames..." He says quietly. Emma nods.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The two teens stay quiet for a few more minutes. Then Emma stands up and brushes the dirt off her jeans.

"Come on, we better figure out where we are so we can get back." She holds her hand out to help him. He moves past her and gets up himself. Emma scoffs.

'What a jackass.'

The two of them walk out of the alley. It looks to be about early morning now. They walk through the streets of Pairs, everything seems the same but....different.

"Something doesn't feel right." Marco shivers. Emma feels it too, she shivers too. Then she sees an all too familiar building up ahead.

"Hey look!" She points at the building. "It's my grandparent's bakery!"

"And there's the school." Marco nodded his head towards the big building to their right.

"We should go to the bakery to see what's going on."

They start making their way to the bakery, and stop when they come to a crosswalk. They suddenly see an old man trying to cross to the other side, just as a car is coming! Emma and Marco look around, and everyone is on their phones. They are about to take action, when a girl from the other side goes out and pulls the man over to her side. The crosswalk turns green and the teens rush over. Emma is about to go and offer assistance but Marco holds her back, making them hide from the two.

"What are you doing?!" Emma yells and Marco shushes her. He points to the two people and Emma looks at them. Then it hits her.

_'Master Fu! And who's that girl? It looks like..... MOM?! But she's so_ young _!'_

"Is that who I think it is?!" Emma whisper-shouts. Marco nods.

"Do you think she got hit with the white beam from Deja Vu?"

"No, because those beams turned people into little children, not teens."

"Okay... What was it that black and white one did?"

"Well, it made that vase disappear. But that doesn't make any sense, Deja Vu's power was based on time." They stayed silent as they watched the exchange between Master Fu and Emma's mother. The girl handed the man a macaroon, and clumsily headed to school.

"Wow, your mom is so clumsy."  Marco winces as he watched the girl run to school. Emma giggles.

"Yeah she's pretty clumsy. But she is always saying how she was even more clumsy as a teen..." Emma's smile slowly faded.

_'As a teen...'_

"THATS IT!" Emma suddenly shouts and Marco jumps.

"That was my ear!" He shouts back and rubs his ear. Emma completely disregards him and gets to her point.

"Deja Vu's power is based on time right?" Marco nods at the girl. "And when he shot that vase it disappeared right?" He nods again. "But what if it didn't disappear?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" The boy asks.

"What if it was sent to a different time?" Emma asks with enthusiasm. Marco's eyes widen.

"That would explain why your mom looks so young."

"So that would mean we got sent back in time to the past!" Emma and Marco smile at each other, now that they figured out what happened to them. Then their smiles fade, and the realization hits.

"We got sent back in time..." Marco says slowly. Emma nods and they both thought the same thing.

'What the HELL are we going to do?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! Time travel 101! What do you guys think is going to happen next? If you have a theory don't be shy and share it! But the story is already set so don't get mad if it doesn't turn out like you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo first cliffhanger... (even if it isn't really). Don't be a silent reader! I'd love to here your comments on this! Until next time, STAY MIRACULOUS!


End file.
